


a little surprise

by themysticalsong



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysticalsong/pseuds/themysticalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire day he keeps stealing glance at the package, curious about its contents. His hands itch to open it. He even picks up the package once (okay, may be twice), but stops himself before he could rip the covering off. It could be something personal!</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written as a result of a wrongly delivered package and overactive imaginations

 

 

Closing the door behind him, he looks at the package in his hands and tries to recall what had he ordered online. When he keeps drawing blanks, he decides to check the package itself.

 

Hmm. Nothing special. Pretty ordinary.

 

As he turns the package, a small slip of paper catches his eye. Unfolding it, he realises the mistake the mailman made. He turns quickly on his heels to find the mailman and promptly loses balance. Usually tripping on thin air is a cause for embarrassment, but since at the moment he has no audience, Matt Smith feels a little bit relieved about it. And triumphant because while walking, even when alone, is a dangerous feat for him, he had managed to save the package in his hands.

 

_Alex’s package._

 

If he grins like a little boy with a crush on his teacher, there’s no one around to point that out.

 

—x—

The entire day he keeps stealing glance at the package, curious about its contents. His hands itch to open it. He even picks up the package once (okay, may be twice), but stops himself before he could rip the covering off. It could be something personal!

 

Oh, but what if its a sex toy? 

 

_Charming._ Even within the privacy of his mind he can’t stop flirting with the Kingston. It doesn’t matter that she is not even there to make him blush with a flirtatious barb.

 

Oh but wouldn’t it be fun if it actually was a sex toy?

 

He manages to keep a check on his curiosity until lunch time, but the temptation is just too strong and he is a mere mortal.  _He was meant to succumb to it!_

 

Excited like a child on Christmas, he rips off the covering, mentally vowing to wrap the package properly before handing it to Alex.

 

Even though its been the only thought on his mind the entire time, Matt is still caught offguard when he opens the box and looks at the object safely ensconced in a bubble wrap inside the box. He swallows, his eyes widening and he immediately puts the lid back on the box.

 

_It’s her rabbit!_

 

—x—

 

He rewraps the package and doesn’t touch it again until the day Alex arrives. She is so delightfully flirtatious, and sexy even as she fights back sleep, that he can’t help himself. He has always had the free pass to Alex’s home, and now as her neighbour in LA, he feels like he can bask in the glory of the Kingston forevermore.

 

The evening after she arrives, he practically bounces into her house with the- *ahem*-  _package_ in his hands, feeling like a man on a mission.

 

"So-uh- Kingston, something arrived for you when you were in London."

 

She looks up from where she is making tea for them, “It did?”

 

His grin is positively alarming, and he speaks in a low gravelly voice, “Yes. Something very very important”

 

She narrows her eyes at him, “I don’t think I want to find out”

 

"Oh, but you do"

 

"Darling-"

 

Before she can say anything, he places the package in her hands. “Open it, go on.”

 

"Did you-?"

 

"Of course. What kind of a neighbour would I be if I didn’t peek into your packages?"

 

Grumbling, Alex opens the package, and promptly closes it back, a faint pink tinge gracing her cheeks, “Tell me you didn’t—”

 

His answering twinkle should be right up there with the antichrist in Alex’s opinion, “Oh I absolutely did”

 

Mortified, Alex tightly screws her eyes, and Matt continues in a singsong voice, “Closing your eyes won’t make the sexy imagery go away, Kingston”

 

_oh and his imagination is positively filthy at the moment. Down, boy!_

 

"Shut up, Matthew" She groans, "You are not going to let me live this down, are you?"

 

"No", he grins, and teases her, "well, unless I get a demo. How do you even use this thing?"

 

And suddenly Alex is looking at him with a devious glint in her eyes, and as scared as that makes him, there is something really sexy about it. “A demo, you say?”

 

He knows she is just teasing him, and he refuses to back down so easily. Swallowing, he tugs the lapels of his jacket together, “Only if you wish”

 

Her smirk is positively predatory and he feels like- ironically- a rabbit, peering into the lion’s den, “Tomorrow night. It’s a date, honey. Hope you don’t mind handcuffs.”

 

_Date. Handcuffs. FUCK!_

 

 

 


End file.
